Lluvia en NY
by Maryhoula
Summary: "-Realmente llevamos hablando más de una hora.-Aclaro Jace. -¿Enserio?-Se alarmo Clary.-¿Que hora es?" Fanfic Clace fuera del mundo de las sombras, donde solo son dos adolescentes universitarios.- Soy muy mala para los resúmenes. Al principio del primer cap. pone que es un One-Shot, por favor ignoradlo, eso era en un principio.
1. Encuentro en el bar

**Hola chicos! Hoy es un dia lluvioso y llevo tiempo queriendo hacer un fanfic de Clace. Es un One-Shot...  
**

 **Lo de siempre dejen reviews plis!**

 **Dentro Historia...**

* * *

Era un día lluvioso y Clary se había refugiado de la lluvia en un bar. Había quedado con Simon pero la lluvia le había alcanzado a medio camino y no llevaba un paraguas encima. Prefería que Simon se enfadara con ella a que lo hiciera su madre por haberse resfriado corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Se acercó a la barra y se sento al lado de un chico rubio muy guapo...

-¿Que quiere la señorita?- Le pregunto el barman.

-Tiene algo caliente? Me muero de frio- Dijo Clary.

-Tenemos chocolate caliente, té y sopa- Dijo el barman- ¿Que sera entonces?

-Un chocolate caliente, por favor- Pidió Clary tiritando.- Que frío.. mi madre me matará...- Susurro.

-¿Porque tu madre habría de matarte?- Le pregunto el chico rubio de su lado.

Clary abrió la boca para contestarle pero en eso su mobil empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?-Pregunto.

-Fray, ¿donde estas? Llevo media hora esperando.- Dijo Simon desde el otro ldo de la linea.

-Lo siento Simon, me pillo la lluvia y sin paraguas...-Empezó a excusarse.

-Ok, lo entiendo.- Se rindió Simon.- Si caminas bajo la lluvia tu madre te mata...- Dijo apenado.

-Si quieres lo dejamos para mañana por la mañana.- Lo consoló Clary.

-Ok, pues hasta mañana.- Dijo con notable entusiasmo.

-Adiós.- Y colgó el teléfono.

Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que su pedido humeaba delante suyo y comenzó a beber. Un rato después una voz varonil la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Me vas ha responder?- Le dijo el chico de al lado.

\- Oh, es solo que tengo una madre sobre-protectora y si paseo bajo la lluvia sin una buena razón y me enfermo, prácticamente me castiga de por vida. - Dijo Clary sorprendida por su ataque de sinceridad. - Apropósito, ¿Como te llamas?

-Jace, Jace Herondale. -Dijo Jace muy pagado de si mismo.- ¿Y tu pelirroja?

\- Para empezar mi nombre no es pelirroja, es Clary Fray. -Dijo un tanto mosqueada la ojiverde. Ahora que se daba cuenta no sabia ni por que le hablaba a ese chico solo lo hacia.

-Ok, Clary. ¿Y tu novio no merece que te mojes bajo la lluvia por él?- Pregunto Jace alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Que novio?- Dijo ella confusa.

-Pues el que te ha llamado y con el que has quedado para mañana por la mañana.- Dijo el como si fuera de cajón.

\- ¿Simon? ¡Por el ángel! él no es mi novio.- Dijo Clary destornillándose de la risa.- Es solo mi mejor amigo...

\- Ah, ¿entonces no tienes novio?- Dijo Jace sonando excesivamente curioso para opinión de Clary.

-No, ¿algún problema con eso?- Dijo Clary alzando la barbilla para ocultar lo intimidante que era el rubio.

\- Pues si, tengo muchos problemas con eso.- Dijo el para su asombro.- ¿Como puede haber alguien tan idiota para dejar escapar la opción de ser tu novio...? - Dijo Jace mas como para si mismo.

\- No se, yo no voy por ahí preguntando a los hombres por que no son mis novios.- Dijo Clary extrañada por la pregunta del rubio. De verdad que se le estaba haciendo extraño eso de hablar con un desconocido. Entonces miro por el ventanal del bar y vio que ya había dejado de llover. - Bueno, seria mejor que me fuera, ya ha dejado de llover.

-Y no corres el peligro de que tu madre te descuartice. - Dijo Jace.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera a descuartizarme, mas bien creo que el estilo de mi madre es el cuchillo...- Dijo Clary muy seria, cosa que hizo que Jace se destornillara de la risa.

-Oye, ya que no llueve, ¿Te apetece ir a pasear a central park y tomar un café?- Pregunto Jace.

-Ok, por que no. Que es lo peor que podría pasar al irte de paseo con una persona que hace 15 min no conocía...- Dijo Clary en tono sarcástico, pero dando ha entender que aceptaba la propuesta.

\- Realmente llevamos hablando más de una hora.- Aclaro Jace.

\- ¿Enserio?- Se alarmo Clary. - ¿Que hora es?

\- Las siete y media- Dijo Jace.- ¿Que es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Lo siento, tendremos que dejar el paseo para otro día.- Dijo Clary, quien no estaba dispuesta a perder una cita con un chico tan guapo. - Es que le dije a mi madre que llegraria a casa a las ocho y si no...

\- Te matara.- Completo Jace- Lo se, no pasa nada, ¿lo dejamos para mañana por la tarde a las 6 aquí mismo?

-Ok, hasta mañana.- Se despidió Clary dirijiendose hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana. - Dijo Jace y justo antes de que ella se fuera añadió.- Si aun sigues viva para entonces.

Y la puerta se cerro dejando que se colara un fragmento de la melodiosa risa de Clary.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado este fic...**

 **Si encuentro inspiración aré segunda parte todo depende de los reviews**

 **Hasta la próxima historia...**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**


	2. ANUNCIO

**Aunque solo una persona me lo haya pedido, haré un segundo capítulo. Solo que tal vez tarde una semanas en publicarlo... Segun me inspire o no... Esperaba que mas gente me pidiera que lo continuara, pero yo se el palo que da escribir un review. ^-^**

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo...**

 **Y perdón por haceros pensar que era otro capítulo...**

 **DUI**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**

* * *

 **PD: Si os gusta este fanfic pasaros por mi perfil que estoy escribiendo una de Percy Jackson ;)**


	3. Encuentro en el callejón

**Hey aquí el nuevo capitulo que os prometí. Quiero darles las gracias a las dos personas que publicaron un review especialmente a Hakuou666 por su alentador comentario.**

 **Este capitulo es un poco corto, ya subiré otro cuando pueda, pero este fanfic será de muy pocos capítulos ya que ya tengo otro comenzado y unos cuantos en mente y la vida no me da para más.**

 **Me he hecho cuenta en wattpad donde seguramente publique los mismo fanfics que aquí y algún libro en el que he estado trabajando,me llamo Maryhoula igual que en este web.**

 **Sin más palabrería dentro capitulo...**

* * *

Había sido un día muy intenso en la facultad de bellas artes. Sobre todo porque había estado todo el día nerviosa por la cita que iba a tener esa tarde con Jace. Incluso por la mañana cuando había quedado antes de clases con Simon no lo podía olvidar y su mente se iba a otra parte mientras Simon le hablaba sobre que había acabado el anime de Tokio Ghoul y quería ver Death parade. Si Clary hubiera estado atenta le habría dicho a Simon que era imposible que se hubiera acabado Tokio Ghoul, ya que aún había más temporadas y la tercera no la sacaban hasta dentro de un tiempo. Por eso Simon se enfadó con ella y la dejo plantada en un Starbucks.

Por suerte ya era por la tarde y solo quedaba una hora hasta que se viera con Jace.

-Mama, salgo con un amigo.-No sabía si podía considerarlo ya un amigo pero…- Volveré a las diez.

-Ah ¡no!- Dijo su madre desde el salón.- Volverás aquí a las ocho y que amigo es ese si se pude saber…

-Un chico que he conocido hace poco.- Mintió, si no su madre no la dejaría salir.- Además a las ocho es muy pronto…

-Bueno te dejo a las nueve, por a las diez es demasiado tarde Clary.

-¡Gracias mama!- Y se fue antes de que esta cambiara de opinión.

Estaba ya apunto de girar la calle para llegar a el bar cuando de repente alguien la agarró del brazo y la metió en un callejón oscuro y le tapó la boca para que no gritara. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se encontró con un rostro muy conocido, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos negros, su hermano Jonathan, a quien solo veía de mucho en mucho ya que él y su madre no se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí Jona?- Le pregunto Clary con un susurro.

-Yo también te he echado de menos hermanita.- Le dijo en tono de burla.- Va enserio te he echado de menos ven y abraza a tu hermano.

Y acto seguido Clary se hecho a sus brazo y le estrujo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Sabes que te quiero, pero he quedado con alguien y no quiero hacerle esperar.- Se diculpo Clary ya dispuesta a irse.

-¿No me digas que sigues siendo amiga de ese friki informatico, Simon?- Le cuestionó su hermano.

\- No he quedado con él, y que sepas que Simon es mi mejor amigo.-le reprocho.- Ya me burlaré yo de tus amigos cuando e los presentes.

-Pues hoy mismo voy a ver a un amigo de la uni al bar de aquí al lado, solo lo voy a saludar y charlar con él hasta que llegue la persona con quien ha quedado.- Le explico Jonathan.

-Yo también he quedado aquí al lado. Venga vamos juntos y me presentas a tu amigo mientras espero al chico con quien he quedado. – Le dijo Clary rodeando a su hermano con un brazo por la espalda.

\- Ok, a si tendrás a alguien de quien burlarte cuando yo lo haga con Simon.- Dijo entre carcajadas y pasándole a Clary un brazo por los hombros.

Y así medio abrazados se dirigieron al bar como dos buenos hermanos hablando de la universidad y de lo insoportable que se ponía su madre cuando Clary quería salir por ahí con quien fuera.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este fic y hasta la próxima!**

 **Hasta entonces...**

 **DUI**

 **Maryhoula**


	4. Encuentro doble

**Hola! ya se que hace bastante que no subo capitulo. Pero es que tenia que actualizar tambien del otro fanfic. Asi que, subiré cada dos semanas, mas o menos. Por que una semana sera este fanfic y la otra el de Los gemelos Jackson.**

 **Bueno, me dejo de palabrería** **.**

 **Dentro Capítulo 3!**

* * *

 _ **Y así medio abrazados se dirigieron al bar como dos buenos hermanos hablando de la universidad y de lo insoportable que se ponía su madre cuando Clary quería salir por ahí con quien fuera.**_

Llegaron a la puerta del bar y Jonathan le abrió la puerta a Clary para que pasara primero, pero cuando la chica se disponía a entrar pasó el primero.

-Gracias, que caballeroso que eres Jona.-Le dijo Clary mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo acaso?- Dijo con un tono de falsa molestia.

-Anda preséntame a la próxima víctima de mis burlas…- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Allí esta! – Dijo Jona mirando hacia la barra. Clary siguió su mirada y no se pudo creer lo que veía… Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su hermano la arrastro hacia donde estaba el chico.

-Jona…- Empezó pero se vio interrumpida por el efusivo saludo de su hermano y ¡JACE!

-¡Hey colega cuanto tiempo!-Le dijo Jace sin percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

-No sé…-Dijo Jona rascándose la cabeza.- Supongo que desde que me echaron de la hermandad.-Y con ese comentario Clary despertó de su estupefacción.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern que es eso de que te echaron de la hermandad?-Gritó una muy enojada Clary.

-Ups! Veo que se me olvidó comentártelo, solo es una insignificancia, no te me sulfures por eso.-Y Acto seguido como ignorando el enojo de su hermana se dispuso a presentarla a su amigo.- Jace, esta es mi hermana pequeña Clary…

-En realidad ya nos conocemos.-Dijo Jace.- Claro que no sabía que era tu hermana.

-Sí, te acuerdas que te dije que había quedado con alguien, pues era con él.- Le informó Clary un poco avergonzada de que su ligue fuera el amigo de su hermano mayor.

-WOW!- Fuero único que pudo decir Jonathan, pero cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa su rostro fue transformando con un semblante serio y bastante mosqueado.- No me puedo creer que de quien me hablaste ayer por la noche fuera mi pequeña pecosa y pelirroja hermanita.-Dijo horrorizado.

-Para ser justos no sabía que fuera familia tuya… Pero sí que tienen un carácter semblante y hablan igual cuando se trata de lo estricta que es su madre.-Dijo como si así lo entendiera todo.

-Esto es muy extraño.-Atinó a decir Clary.

-Bueno Jonathan, ya me has visto… si no te importa tengo un paseo pendiente con tu hermana.-Le dijo con superioridad Jace.- No puedes hacer que tu hermana pierda tiempo de estar con la perfección en persona.

-Pues resulta que si me importa chico ángel, a saber que le haces a mi pobre bolita pecosa.-Dijo Jonathan entre enfadado y haciendo un exagerado puchero.

-Anda deja de hacer el crio Jona, además se cuidarme sola.-Le dijo frunciendo el ceño Clary.- Y como me vuelvas a llamar bolita pecosa le digo a mama donde encontrarte.-Amenazó.

-Ok!-Dijo vencido el rubio platino mientras levantaba los brazos en signo de rendición -Pero…-Dijo volteándose a Jace.-Como le hagas daño chico ángel, nuestra buena relación arderá junto al mundo entero.

-Ok chico demonio no te sulfures tanto, te prometo que no le haré nada a tu hermana… a no ser que ella quiera…-Dijo guiñando pícaramente a la pelirroja quien rodó los ojos.

Cuando ya se hubo ido su hermano Clary estaba muerta de la vergüenza, no podía creer su mala suerte con los chicos. Se dirigieron caminando en silencio a Central Park y compraron un cappuccino y un café americano. Cuando ya no pudo más con el silencio Jace decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Porque tu hermano y tú os apellidáis diferente?

-Es una muy larga historia…- Empezó a excusarse Clary.

-Y yo tengo toda la tarde.- Jace no sabía que le pasaba con esa chica de quien quería saber todo. Normalmente solo se limitaba a ligárselas y luego llevarlas a su apartamento y al día siguiente, si yo te he visto no me acuerdo.

-Bueno.-Dijo vencida, normalmente no cedía tan rápidamente pero esos ojos la alentaban a continuar.- Mi madre se separó de mi padre antes de que yo naciera. Cuando pelearon por la custodia de mi hermano, mi padre sobornó a varios altos cargos para poder quedarse con la custodia de Jona y dejarlo con mi madre solo una semana al mes.

-¿Y de ti no se preocupó?- Dijo extrañado Jace.

-Digamos que en ese momento él no lo sabía y mi madre se inventó un apellido para mí.

-¿Entonces porque tu hermano y tu madre se llevan tan mal?- Definitivamente Jace no se reconocía, desde cuando era tan cotilla.

-Cuando Jonathan tenia dieciséis años se enfadó con mi madre porque no me decía la verdad sobre mi padre, así que al día siguiente cuando fue con él, le contó que yo existía y que era hija suya.- Su mirada se ensombreció y dejo de mirar al frente para empezar a mirar al suelo.- él intento denunciar a mama y ella lo pasó muy mal así que no se lo perdona y Jonathan no le perdona que después de eso ella le cediera su custodia completa a mi padre, quien lo trataba de manera más dura que mi madre, y eso es decir mucho.

Fueron y se sentaron en un banco en el más cómodo de los silencios, uno reconfortante y lleno de sentimiento. Clary nunca se había sentido así con nadie y le agradaba esa sensación.

-Ya he hablado suficiente yo.- Dijo Clary recobrando el ánimo.- Cuéntame ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? Además de como hago para alcanzar este nivel de belleza.- Dijo socarronamente.

-¿Solo cuéntame sobre tu familia?- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo era bebe. Los padres de mi mejor amigo, Alec Lightwood,- _De que me suena ese nombre_ pensó Clary cuando escucho el nombre del Lightwood.- Eran los mejores amigos de mis padres y ellos me han criado como a su hijo junto con Alec, Izzy y Max. Izzy es quien va de fiesta conmigo y por eso Alec y yo solemos enfadarnos, obviamente siempre tengo yo la razón y para eso está Max, quien me adora, para apoyarme. El solo tiene 11 años y me tiene por su ídolo.

-Espera…- Dijo Clary frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿No es Alec Lightwood el novio de Magnus Bane el diseñador de moda que se hace llamar el Gran mago de Brooklyn?

-Sip.- Dijo secamente.- Aunque ¿Cómo sabes eso, tu no me pareces una chica de moda?

\- Y no lo soy imbécil, a mí me va más el anime y el manga.-Aclaró.- Lo que pasa es que mi mejor amiga Maya está muy enterada del tema.

-Ah!- Dijo Jace.- Una pregunta ¿Qué es el anime?

-¡En serio!- Exclamó Clary- Dios mío, no sabes que es el anime.-Dijo horrorizada.- El anime es animación japonesa. Para que tú lo entiendas, dibujos animado japoneses.

-Pero los dibujos animados no son para niños pequeños.-Dijo realmente estupefacto.

-Fingiré que no he oído eso…-Dijo Clary empezando a mosquearse.- Si quieres seguir teniendo una relación, del tipo que sea, conmigo más vale que controles el tema del anime y el manga.

-Con lo perfecto que soy, seguro que no podrías dejarme porque no veo anime.- Fanfarroneo Jace.

-Si quieres ser perfecto para mí, al menos mira un anime.- Dicho esto medito unos segundos.- Death Note te puede gustar… Si estoy segura. Además no es muy largo.

-Buen intento Clary, pero sea lo que sea Death Note no me va.-Dijo con terquedad.- Antes me tiño mi hermoso pelo de color azul que ver ese anime tuyo.

-Bueno…-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- Ya caerás, todos lo hacemos.

Y con eso concluyeron su conversación. Siguieron charlando por horas en el parque sobre temas banales como la uni o los profesores.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece que haya aumentado la esperanza de vida de Max? Magnus Bane diseñador… Seguro que todos sus diseños brillan. Lo de teñirse el pelo antes de ver anime… Eso mismo dije yo… Y ahora veo anime y no me he teñido el pelo… Todos acabamos cayendo… XD**

 **Como siempre, nunca me canso de suplicar, dejen reviews...**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo...**

 **DUI**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**


	5. Encuentro y pregunta

Diez maratones de anime y un año y medio de noviazgo después…

Jace y Jonathan habían quedado en Central Park a las once de la mañana, pero Jace que estaba muy estresado había llegado media hora antes. Estaba sentado en el banco donde por primera vez había besado a Clary.

 _Flashback_

 _Hacia cuatro meses que conocía a Clary y habían quedado ya diez veces para ver anime. Porque si, aunque nadie pueda creerlo, a Jace Herondale le gustaba el anime y el manga, todo gracias a cierta pelirroja._

 _Acababan de ver el último episodio que habían sacado de ousama game y habían decidido ir a pasear por central park, ya que había una exposición de arte al aire libre que Clary quería ver._

 _-No te parece preciosa…- Dijo Clary en un suspiro morando un cuadro de una ciudad que parecía hecha de cristal.- Se llama "Alacante"._

 _-Sí, me parece lo más bello que he visto en mi vida.- Dijo Jace mirando a Clary, quien estaba concentrada observando el trazo de la pintura._

 _-¿Porque me parece que no estás en esta dimensión?- Dijo Clary, a quien no le había pasado desapercibido aquel tono tan soñador._

 _-Claro que estoy aquí, a tu lado.-Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, cosa que siempre hacia antes de añadir algún comentario muy…. Jace.- No te preocupes Clary, no estas soñando de verdad tienes un amigo tan perfecto como yo.- La palabra amigo cada vez se le hacía más amarga cuando era para referirse a su relación con Clary._

 _-Bueno ya hemos visto suficiente arte por hoy.- Dijo rendida.- ¿Que propone su magnificencia que hagamos?_

 _-Ya vera bella dama le voy a sorprender gratamente.- Dijo Jace siguiéndole el rollo.- Ahora cójame del brazo, pero no se desmalle, a muchas les ha pasado eso.- Y dicho esto le guiñó el ojo._

 _Caminaron un par de metros más hacia el lago. Cerca de ahí Jace cogió un desvío que poca gente sabía y que llevaba a una zona apartada donde él solía jugar de pequeño._

 _-Guau!- Fue lo único que Clary pudo decir de lo impresionada que estaba._

 _-Con eso asumo que he acertado.- Dijo Jace triunfal._

 _-Ojalá tuviera un lienzo y pinturas…-Clary se golpeó mentalmente por no haber traído ni una libreta y un lápiz._

 _-Sabía que pensarías en eso así que… Voi-la- y con un elegante movimiento de mano le indicó donde había un caballete y todo lo necesario frente a un banco._

 _-No se vale.- Dijo Clary.- Tú lo has preparado, ahora cuando quedemos me sentiré como la mierda por no ser tan detallista.- Y dicho esto le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro y se puso a dibujar._

 _-Auch! Aunque no lo parezca pegas fuerte.- Se quejó Jace.- Casi estropeas la armonía de mi perfecto cuerpo._

 _-Anda estate quieto o no podre dibujar tu "armonioso" cuerpo junto al paraje.- Le reprocho Clary._

 _Y así se estuvieron por lo menos una hora hablando y dibujando. A Jace lo que más le gustaba era ver como la chica se concentraba dibujando, a pesar de que no veía lo que hacía, estaba seguro de que sería precioso y que ella sabría captar todas las luz y los matices. Desde las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Clary no era solo atracción, era algo más fuerte. Ese día estaba decidido a decírselo, pasara lo que pasar valía la pena intentarlo._

 _-¡EO! ¡Tierra llamando a Jace! ¿Me recibes?- Jace se había quedado embobado mientras pensaba, cosa que a Clary le pareció adorable._

 _\- ¿Qué?- Dijo como despertando._

 _-Ven aquí que te enseño como ha quedado.- Le instó ella, en ese momento supo que era ahora o nunca._

 _\- Oye Clary hay algo que quería comentarte…- Dijo Jace._

 _-Ya, ya, eso puede esperar.- Dijo Clary.- Antes dime que te parece.- Cuando Jace fue a mirar el cuadro se encontró la cosa más horrible, sanguinaria y terrorífica del mundo… era un pato. Clary había captado todos los detalles incluyendo a dicho bicho amorfo que se encontraba en unos matorrales cerca de donde Jace había estado posando._

 _-¿Realmente ese… pato estaba ahí?-Preguntó horrorizado._

 _-Si.-Dijo una muy divertida Clary.- ¿Por?_

 _-¡Hay Dios mío he estado a punto de morir y tú solo te has dedicado a dibujar la escena!-Dijo Jace desolado._

 _\- Anda cálmate solo es un pato.- Clary no sbia lo imbécil que había sido por decir aquello._

 _-¡Que solo es un pato! Ese es el problema.-Dijo Jace.- ¡Es como si dices que Monokuma es solo un oso de peluche robot medio asesino!_

 _-Ok, ya calma.-Lo tranquilizo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.-Lo pillo, el pato es tu némesis._

 _Se pasaron un rato así casi abrazado. Estaban tan a gusto que les daba pena a los dos que se acabara el abrazo. Pero entonces Jace recordó que aún le quedaba algo por decirle a Clary._

 _\- Bueno lo que te quería decir antes…- Jace no encontraba las palabras._

 _-Jace Herondale no encuentra las palabras para hablar. ¡Este mundo se acaba!- Dijo Clary dramáticamente._

 _-sí, y eso no es todo.- Dijo Jace siguiéndole el rollo._

 _-¿A no?- Dijo extrañada._

 _-Creo… no… sé que hay alguien más perfecto que yo.- Respondió él._

 _-¿A si? ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- Le dijo Clary en tono retador, cosa que hizo que Jace se envalentonara para decírselo.-Tiene que superarte bastante para que lo admitas._

 _-Porque es la única chica que ha conseguido que me enamore de ella.- Confesó._

 _-Sabes que eso es lo más cursi que has dicho en tu vida ¿no?- Le dijo Clary._

 _-Clary, esa chica eres tu.- Confesó Jace._

 _-Creo que te has vuelto loco.-Antes de que Jace tuviera tiempo de replicar lo beso de manera apasionada. Y solo paro momentáneamente para decirle.- Y por eso me gustas.- Así se estuvieron por un rato hasta que unas gotas de agua los comenzaron a mojar y tuvieron que recogerlo todo._

Más tarde de ese día Jace le había preguntado a Clary si quería ser su novia y ella, obviamente, le respondió afirmativamente.

Rememorar ese momento le hacía estar seguro de lo que se había propuesto hacer. Dentro de dos días era la boda de la mejor amiga de Clary, Maya. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando sobre el tema, y cuando Clary le conto lo de la boda se decidió por fin.

-Hey Jace ¿Qué tal va?- Le saludó Jonathan, puntual como siempre.- ¿Para qué querías verme?

-Hola. Esto…- Comenzó Jace.- Haber cómo te lo digo…

-Si.- Dijo seriamente Jonathan.- Te doy permiso.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que te iba a pedir?-Dijo Jace extrañado.- Tu, el hermano más sobreprotector del universo, el que me amenazó con destruir el mundo si algo le hacía a su hermanita, me das permiso para pedirle que se case conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Jonathan.- ¡Pensaba que me ibas a pedir si te dejaba mi esmoquin para la boda!

-Pues no.- Dijo Jace llevándose una mano a la frente (Facepalm)- ¿Entonces me das tu permiso o no?

-Ya…- Dijo Jonathan.- Chico ángel tengo que pensármelo, de todos los motivos por los que querrías hablar conmigo, este me ha tomado muy por sorpresa.

-Sabes que aunque me digas que no le preguntaré.-Dijo Jace.- Solo pido tu aprobación, no tu permiso. Tengo muy claro lo que quiero y eso es pasar el resto de mi vida con Clary.

-Ok… me has convencido. Te doy mi aprobación para que le pidas a mi hermana.- Dijo Jonathan.- Pero solo si soy el padrino de vuestro primer hijo.

-¡Eeeyyy! Aquí nadie ha hablado de niños, por el momento.- Dijo Jace.- Pero te prometo que serás el padrino del primero.

-Bueno me voy.- Dijo Jonathan.- Por cierto ¿Ya le has preguntado a Luke? Ya sabes que es como un padre para Clary y que valora mucho su opinión.

-Sí, ya le pregunté.- Dijo Jace.- Pero también quería tu aprobación. Es muy importante para mí.

-Bueno, adiós.-Se despidió Jonathan.

-Adiós.


	6. Encuentro por sorpresa

**Ya se que hace mucho que no actualizo, y lo siento, yo también odio cuando leo una historia en progreso y pasan mil años hasta que actualizan. Así que he vuelto pero para acabar este fanfic. Este es el último capítulo, creo que lo he dejado suficientemente cerrado y sino ya me dejareis un review y ya miraré si os puede subir un capítulo, si es que la maldita inspiración se digna a aparecer. Bueno ya dejo el cotorreo, que yo también me molesto cuando la autora se pone a contar las mil historias y no va al grano.**

 **Así** **que...**

 **Dentro capítulo final...**

* * *

Clary y Jace ya se habían casado, aunque cuando se prometieron Jocelyn estaba un poco en contra acabó cediendo al ver lo feliz que era su hija. Jonathan tenía novia una tal Alicia a la que había conocido en uno de sus viajes de trabajo a Venecia y llevaban medio año prometidos, la boda seria en seis meses.

Era por la mañana y Clary se despertó más animada que de costumbre. Al ver que Jace dormía se lo quedó contemplando un rato, nunca se cansaría de verle cada mañana al despertar. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y bajo los escalones de su casa para ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno. La verdad es que tenían una casa muy grande para solo dos presonas, pero habían decidido comprarla por si tenían hijos, para que tuvieran espacio suficiente.

Estaba acabando los pancakes cuando sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y como Jace le besaba la nuca.

-¿Te he despertado?- Preguntó Clary.

-No, no exactamente. Estaba durmiendo y entonces he empezado a oler este estupendo desayuno y eso ha activad mis neuronas.- Le sonrió él.

-Al final no me contaste como fue eso de ir a comprar el smoking para Jona.- Dijo Clary mientras se metía un trozo de pancake con sirope en la boca.

-Bien, hasta que a tu hermano se le ocurrió la idea de que fuéramos de rosa.- Dijo Jace molesto.- No es porque no me favorezca, a mí me favorece todo, pero no quiero perder mi masculinidad por la tontería de mi cuñado.

-Ir de rosa no te hara perder tu masculinidad.- Dijo Clary.

-Si ya lo dices porque tú no eres la que lo sufre.- Dijo Jace enfurruñado.

-Anda no seas crio seguro que al final no os hace llevar eso.- Y dicho esto comienza cambiarle la expresión.

-¿Cariño, estas bien?- Pregunta Jace preocupado, pero no le da tiempo a decir nada más por Clary sale disparada al baño para vomitar.- Ya está…- Dice mientras le aguanta el pelo y le frota la espalda.

-No sé por qué puede ser, no he comido nada raro.- Dijo Clary extrañada.- Aunque no es la primera vez que me pasa esta semana.

-Tienes idea si es algún virus que es corriendo por la uni.- Pregunta Jace.- A lo mejor alguno de tus alumnos de arte te lo ha pasado.

-Creo que no, la única que vomita en mi clase es Jane, pero ella esta…- Y Clary paró.

-¿Está que?- Pregunt´Jace extrañado.

-Creo que ya se lo que me pasa. Pero iremos al médico para comprobarlo.- Decidió Clary.

-¿Pero que crees que te pasa?- Pregunta Jace preocupado porque sea algo grave.

-Creo… creo que estoy embarazada.- Dijo Clary.

-¡En serio!- Dijo Jace ilusionado.- No te lo quise decir, pero ya quería tener a un pequeño Jace, o pequeña Clary, correteando por la casa.

-Jace, no lo sé.- Dijo Clary.- Aun no me he hecho la prueba, no te hagas tantas ilusiones.

En ese momento a Jace le cambió la expresión a un pozo de negra y tristeza.

-Pero no te preocupes, que si al final no estoy embarazada en cuanto volvamos del médico nos ponemos para que lo esté.- Dijo Clary con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hecho, vístete que nos vamos.- Dijo Jace recuperando su jovialidad.

Jace y Clary fueron al médico y este les dijo que Clary si estaba embarazada, pero que no solo de un bebe sino de dos. Esto hizo que Jace se pusiera el doble de feliz.

Clary ya estaba de cuatro meses y aun no se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Jonathan que sería el padrino de uno de los bebe. Ese día habían quedado con Jocelyn, Luke, Jonathan, Alicia, Simon, Alec, Magnus y Izzy para contarles la noticia a la vez que les decían el sexo de los bebes.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo Jocelyn mientras abrazaba a Clary.- Y tú veo que aun sigues vivo… que se le va hacer.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Jocelyn.- Dice Jace.

-¿Mama cuando te caerá bien Jace?- Dice Clary exasperada.

-Cuando haga algo bien.-Dice tajante.

-Bueno ¿porque nos habéis reunido a todos aquí?- Pregunta Luke.

-Bueno antes de todo nos gustaría entregaros unos sobre.- Dice Jace entregándoles a cada uno un sobre.

En cada uno había una ecografía de los bebes y detrás un mensaje para cada persona:

 _·_ _ **Jocelyn**_ _: ¡Hola abuela! Tenemos muchas ganas de verte para que nos enseñes a dibujar._

 _·_ _ **Luke**_ _: ¡Hola abuelo Luke! Esperamos que nos cuides tanto como lo hiciste con mama._

 _·_ _ **Jonathan**_ _: ¡Hola tío Jona! Como papa te prometí oseras el padrino de uno de nosotros, pero solo del que nazca primero._

 _·_ _ **Alicia**_ _: ¡Hola tía Alicia! ¿Nos enseñaras italiano cuando crezcamos?_

 _·_ _ **Simon**_ _: Tío Simon tenemos ganas de conocerte para poder ver anime contigo y que nos lleves de gira con tu banda._

 _·_ _ **Izzy**_ _: Tía Iz tenemos ganas de que nos cuentes historias vergonzosas sobre papa cuando era pequeño._

 _·_ _ **Alec**_ _: ¡Hola tío Alec! Sabes que serás el mejor padrino del mundo, pero solo para el que nazca segundo._

 _·_ _ **Magnus**_ _: Tío Magnus tienes suerte porque tendrás pronto a dos sobrinitos a los que vestir, pero no te pases con la purpurina._

-¡Aaaahhhh!¡Felicidades Clary!- Dice Izzy mientras la abraza y salta de alegría.- ¡Voy a ser tía¡

-Wooowww- Dice Simon, porque no se le ocurre que decir.

-Entonces has cumplido tu promesa chico ángel.- Dice Jona.- Ya era hora y mira que hacerme esperar un año… ya te vale.

-Estoy súper contenta por vosotros.- Dice Alicia con su voz dulce.- Además vais a tener dos, que suerte. Dos niños son igual a el doble de amor ¿no?

-Sí, y al doble de diversión.- Dice Magnus frotándose las manos.- Clary tus bebes van a ser los mejores vestidos de todo NY, que digo de todos los EEUU o porque no de todo el universo.

-Felicidades chicos.- Dice Alec.

-¿Mama, Luke, no decís nada?- Pregunta Clary.

-Es que nos has dejado sin palabras.- Dice Luke.- Y además son dos, que no es poco.

-¿Mame estas bien? ¿Porque lloras?- pregunta Clary.

-Es que estoy tan feliz por vosotros.- Dice Jocelyn entre lágrimas.- Al final has conseguido hacer algo bien rubito.

-Gracias Jocelyn.- Dice Jace orgulloso.- Era mi deber como marido.

¿De cuánto estas?- Pregunta Alicia.

-De cuatro meses.- Dice Clary acariciándose el vientre sin darse cuenta.

-Entonces ya sabéis el sexo ¿no?- Dice Jonathan ilusionado.

-Si.- Dicen Clary y Jace con una gran sonrisa.

-¿y…?- Pregunta impaciente Magnus.

-Para eso tenéis que mirar el relleno de estos donuts.- Dice Jace sacando dos cajas de donuts, una por cada bebe. Cada uno coge un donut y lo muerde.

-¡El mío es rosa!- Exclama Luke.

-Pues el mío es azul.- Dice Izzy.

-¿Y habéis pensado ya los nombre?- Pregunta Alec.

-Si.- Dice Jace.- El niño se llamara William Luke Herondale y la niña Charlotte Adele Herondale.

 **·· Cinco meses después ··**

Ya hacía tres meses de la boda de Jonathan y Alicia y al mes esta se había quedado embarazada. Estaban todos en el hospital ya que Clary había tenido a los gemelos.

-¿Quién de los dos es mi ahijado?- Pregunta Jonathan nada más entrar.

-Paciencia vaquero.- Dice Jace.- Charlotte es tu ahijada, fue más rápida que Will, que le ha tocado a Alec. No creo que a Magnus le importe la verdad, le va a querer poner purpurina sea niño o niña, pero para eso estoy yo, para protegerle.

Dijo entregándole a una bebe de preciosos cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda con unas hermosa pecas que le adornaban el rostro. En los brazos de Clary se podía observar a un bebe con las mismas facciones que la niña a diferencia de las pecas, ya que el solo tenía un lunar en la mejilla derecha.

* * *

 **Bueno pues aquí acaba... Como ya he dicho arriba si no creéis que ha quedado suficientemente cerrado hacedme lo saber con los maravillosos reviews y si me inspiro subiré un capitulo cerrándolo todo completamente. Si tenéis curiosidad sobre algo del fic preguntad y yo responderé, como el trabajo de Jace o como se conocieron Jonathan y Alicia...**

 **Pues muchísimas gracias por leer.** **Se que no soy la persona con más talento ni la que actualiza más seguido, p** **ero una vez más muchas gracias.**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**


End file.
